


Love You More

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [133]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue-Only, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Love You, Ice Cream, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer have a pact. They’re only allowed to fight about two things – lime ice cream or peppermint, and: “I love you.” “I love you more.” “No, I love you more.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You More

“Hey, Lulu, I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“No, _I_ love _you_ more.”

 

“Are you joking me? Everyone in the universe knows that _I_ love _you_ more.”

 

“Yeah right. I loved you first, therefore _I_ love _you_ more.”

 

“No way! I loved you first! You sort of just stood there and gaped when Dad created me.”

 

“That’s only because I was so overcome with love for you that I couldn’t speak or move. It’s called being awestruck.”

 

“Yeah, but how could you say you love me more when I was the one who jumped into your wings and said, ‘I love you, big brother?’ Obviously the first one to say ‘I love you’ wins.”

 

“It’s not a contest, Lulu. And if it were, I’d win because I’ve said ‘I love you’ to you ten times more than you’ve said it to me.”

 

“IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou-”

 

“I’ve said it in more languages, too.”

 

“I love you, Je t’aime, Jeg elsker deg-”

 

“I can say it louder.”

 

“ICH LIEBE DICH-”

 

“Jesus _fuck_ will the two of you be quiet? You both win, okay? Now hug or fuck or do whatever weird angel thing you guys do at three a.m. when you’re having pointless fights and for the love of God, let the rest of us go back to sleep.”

 

“So...”

 

“Uh. Yeah. So.”

 

“I’m pretty sure we have peppermint ice cream in the fridge.”

 

“Lucifer, I asked you to get lime.”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t because lime ice cream sucks.”

 

“You’re one to talk, Mr. I’ll Only Eat Peppermint Ice Cream with Green Sprinkles and God Forbid There’s One Blue O-”

 

“ _One_ more word from _either_ of you and I will handcuff you together with the archangel-cuffs.”

 

“Adam, you wouldn’t.”

 

***

 

“Huh. I guess he would.”

 

“This is all your fault.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“I’m sorry, Lulu.”

 

“It’s okay, I guess. But I’m cold.”

 

“Come here. I’ll keep you warm.”

 

“I don’t wanna. You’re the one who got us into this mess.”

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

“I love you m- I love you, too, Mika. And... I got your lime ice cream. Even if it is gross.”

 

“Tell you what. I’ll taste the peppermint flavor if you let me cuddle you.”

 

“I’d let you cuddle me anyway.”

 

“I know.”


End file.
